An adjustable inductor contemplated to be adjusted by the present invention is described in a copending patent application Ser. No. 210,745 by R. Evans entitled "Inductor Arrangement Suitable For Automatic Adjustment," filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
An embodiment of the inductor disclosed in the above-referenced patent application comprises first and second extensible inductive coils and a connecting portion therebetween. Each coil is attached at one respective end to a circuit board. The other ends of the coils are joined by the connecting portion. The electrical value of the inductor is adjusted by mechanically engaging and moving the connecting portion to simultaneously extend or compress the first and second inductive coils. The circuit board on which the inductor is mounted is provided with an opening below the connecting portion between the coils.